


A Great Way to Ring in the New Year

by CaptainWinterWitch



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Avengers AU, New Years Eve Fluff, pre-serum steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWinterWitch/pseuds/CaptainWinterWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets dragged along to Natasha's annual New Years Eve Party. He's not expecting much as the clock counts down. He's in for a pleasant surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Great Way to Ring in the New Year

Steve watched, cheeks red, as his best friend Bucky flirted with Wanda. It was Natasha's annual New Years Eve party and Steve had, very reluctantly, been dragged along. Sam had encouraged him to finally tell Bucky how he felt. He'd been deeply in love with his best friend for almost four years now. Tonight was supposed to be the night he finally got to steal a kiss from Bucky.  


But, as midnight grew closer and closer Bucky seemed intent on staying with Wanda all night. In fact he hadn't said two words to Steve at all. So Steve retreated to the farthest corner of the room, sucking on his inhaler, and moping.  


Natasha smiled sadly as she passed him. She patted his back gently.  


"You still got all this year to tell him": she said "Valentine's Day, his birthday, Christmas"  


"Yeah" Steve scoffed.  


He watched her move on, settling next to Clint, smiling. Steve scanned the room as the countdown began. Tony had Pepper, Natasha had Clint, Peggy and Angie. And Bucky had Wanda. Only Steve was left alone.  


Sighing, he stuffed his inhaler back into his pocket and started to push through the crowd. He'd spent too many years watching Bucky kiss other people, he couldn't handle it tonight.  


_5_  


A couple of people ran into him, almost knocking him down.

_4_  


God, it was crowded. Steve was gonna have to use his inhaler again.

_3_  


He was almost to the door. Just a few more steps.

_2_  


He paused at the door, catching his breath, fumbling for his inhaler.

_1_  


Warm, calloused hands cupped his cheeks. Soft lips pressed against his. Steve gasped, hands clutching the persons arms. His first kiss and he didn't even know who was kissing him. Steve broke away, wheezing loudly.

As he fumbled around for his inhaler he heard a very familiar laugh. He sucked in a couple of breaths before looking up. Bucky stood in front of him, chuckling.  


"You really know how to make a guy feel confident about his kissing ability" he said.  


"Whaddya mean?' Steve asked, still stunned.  


"You basically told me my kiss makes you breathless"  


"You always make me breathless Buck"  


"Let's go outside. It's too crowded in here"  


He slung his arm around Steve's shoulders, leading him outside into the fresh air. Steve took a deep breath, enjoying the crisp, cool air. Bucky took him in his arms pressing their foreheads together. He let out a breathy laugh.  


"Been working up the courage to do that all night" he said.  


"Really?" Steve asked.  


"Yeah, was talking to Wanda about it. I don't know, getting some moral support, I guess. She kept saying 'Do it James. Just do it. I can tell he loves you too' So I just swallowed my pride and, well" Bucky shrugged.  


"Glad you did" Steve said.  


He pushed himself onto his tiptoes, kissing Bucky deeply.  


"I love you, Buck. Always have, always will" Steve whispered.  


"Love you too Stevie"  


"Happy New Year"  


"Happy New Year"  



End file.
